


Gdy Castiel odszedł.

by Roza_Kuolema



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roza_Kuolema/pseuds/Roza_Kuolema





	Gdy Castiel odszedł.

Po tym wszystkim co się stało, Castiel nie mógł zostać. Jego zadaniem było uratowanie Deana Winchestera i zostawienie go w spokoju. Jednak wszystko się zmieniło, gdy go zobaczył, gdy te piękne zielone oczy popatrzyły się na niego. Często myślał o tej chwili.   
###  
Siedzieli w Impali, mieli odebrać Sama z poszukiwań w bibliotece. Radio wygrywało "Renegades" Styxu.   
Wtedy to usłyszał.   
-Kocham cię -szepnał Dean.   
Casa zamurowało. Tyle lat czekał na tę chwilę, wmawiał sobie, że jego uczucia są platoniczne, a tu coś takiego. Bez większych wahań odpowiedział.   
\- Ja ciebie też.   
###  
Ta noc dłużyła mu się okropnie. Siedział na krześle w pokoju motelowym i przyglądał się jak klatka piersiowa mężczyzny opada i zaraz się podnosi.   
W końcu podszedł do niego, zdjął swój płaszcz i ułożył się koło starszego Winchestera. Twarzą w twarzy z blondyna. Ten przerzucił swoją rękę przez Castiela i się wtulil. Cas wdychał zapach taniego detergentu i dezodorantu Deana.   
Gdy na horyzoncie zaczęło świtać Cas podjął decyzję.   
Usłyszał, że Sam wstaje i idzie do łazienki. Zamknął drzwi za sobą. Dean poruszył się i otworzył jedno oko.   
-Hej  
-Witaj.   
-Tak mi się wydawało, że do mnie przyszedłeś.   
Zielonooki położył dłoń na jego policzku i przejechał kciukiem po jego ustach.

Sam, po chwili, wyszedł z łazienki. Dean tak szybko odsunął się od Casa, aż spadł na podłogę.   
Sammy zaczął chichotać głupkowato i wyszedł z pokoju, mrucząc pod nosem, że idzie po śniadanie.  
Dean ,dalej siedząc na podłodze, popatrzył się na Castiela.   
Powoli wstał i zdjął stary, granatowy t-shirt. Cas nie wiedział co robić, więc leżał bez ruchu w swoim trzy częściowym garniturze.   
Mężczyzna pochylił się nad aniołem i pocałował go w usta. Powoli zdjął z Castiela marynarkę i rzucił ja na nie zasłane łóżko brata.   
-Tak bardzo cię pragnę-wyszeptał zielonooki.   
###  
Sam dał im godzinę. Powoli poszedł do knajpy, zamówił naleśniki z syropem klonowym i kubek kawy. Poczytał notatki z poprzedniego dnia.   
Był dumny z brata. W końcu odważył się zrobic coś z Casem. Kilka lat temu, na jednym z wyjazdów, Dean się tak upił, że wyznał mu w tajemnicy, że kocha anioła. Już nigdy więcej się aż tak nie upijał.   
Po trzeciej dolewce kawy, Sam poszedł do toalety, potem zapłacił i zwinął swoje notatki.   
Po 5 minutach był już pod drzwiami, zapukał, aby nie wejść w nieodpowiednim momencie. Raz tak zrobił. Co raz się widziało, tego się nie odwidzi.   
-Stary, po co pukasz - Dean otworzył mu drzwi. Wyglądał jakby dopiero wstał.   
-Nie chciałem wam przeszkadzać-Sam rozejrzał się po pokoju- gdzie jest Cas?   
-Wam? Cas?  O czym ty mówisz?   
Dean patrzył się na niego, jakby mu wyrosły rogi.   
Cas. Castiel. Niebieskie oczy.  Garnitur.   
Samowi zaczęły umykać różne wspomnienia. Czuł się, jakby fala zalała jego umysł i zmyła wszystko związane z... No właśnie z czym?   
Dean  cały czas patrzył się na brata.   
-To co z tą Cas?  
Dopytywał się starszy Winchester.  
-Nie wiem, coś mi się ubzdurało.   
###  
Znaleźli potwora, zabili go. Teraz zbierali swoje rzeczy. Obydwóm braciom wydawało się, że czegoś zapomnieli, gdy wsiadali do Impali. Dean odruchowo sprawdził tylne siedzenie i już, już miał sobie coś przypomnieć, lecz cały czas coś go blokowało.   
Wzruszył ramionami i zaczął poprawiać wsteczne lusterko. Zobaczył malinkę, którą miał na szyi. Nie był z żadną kobietą od kilku dni, a ta wydawała się całkiem świeża.   
Może coś go ugryzło, pomyślał i odpalił auto. Wyjeżdżając z parkingu minęli mężczyznę w garniturze i płaszczu. Deana oczy spotkały się z oczami nieznajomego.   
Winchester mógłby przysiąść, że skądś je zna. Mógłby przysiąść, że gdyby mężczyzna w garniturze się odezwał, usłyszałby niski głos. Tak samo wiedział, że jego skóra pachnie miodem.  
Tylko skąd do diabła, wiedział to wszystko?   
###  
-Tak będzie dla was lepiej-powiedział Castiel, za autem, które właśnie go minęło. Włożył ręce do płaszcza i odszedł, rozmyślając o poprzedniej nocy. 


End file.
